Grande Armée de la République/Légendes
* |Fondation=32 av.BYThe Essential Guide to Warfare |Réorganisation=19 av.BY dans le Corps des Stormtroopers de l'Armée ImpérialeStar Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith |Dissolution= |Restauration= |Dirigeant(s)=Chancelier Suprême Palpatine |Sous-dirigeant(s)= |Membres=Soldats clones |Siège(s)=* * |Localisation=Galaxie |Sous-organisations= |Affiliation=République Galactique }}La Grande Armée de la République (GAR), également connue sous les noms de Grande Armée, Armée des Clones ou Armée de la République, était la force armée principale de la République Galactique dans ses dernières années d'existence. Après la Guerre des Clones, elle servit d'embryon pour former le futur Corps des Stormtroopers de l'Empire Galactique. Les soldats de cette armée étaient des soldats clones créés par les cloneurs Kaminoens sur la base génétique du chasseur de primes Jango Fett. Au début de la guerre, ils étaient environ deux cent mille pour atteindre un maximum de près de trois millions d'unités au paroxysme du conflit. En outre, les véhicules et vaisseaux de la Grande Armée ont été construits sur Kuat par les Chantiers Navals de Kuat. Histoire Une armée pour la République Au début du mandat du Sénateur Palpatine, la République ne possédait pas de force armée propre malgré des décennies de débats quant à l'instauration d'une armée et d'une marine régulière aux couleurs de la République Galactique tout comme à l'époque des Nouvelles Guerres Sith où elle possédait des forces armées considérables.Dark Bane : La Règle des deux La seule force armée à l'époque était représentée par l'Ordre Jedi qui refusait alors catégoriquement d'ingérer militairement dans les affaires républicaines. Au fur et à mesure que les années défilaient, les Jedi étaient de plus en plus occupés à gérer les conflits en tant que négociateurs. Mais alors que les crises s'enchaînaient, plusieurs Jedi au sein de l'Ordre commencèrent à redouter des débordements. C'est ainsi que le Maître Jedi Sifo-Dyas, influencé par les ténèbres dissimulées par le Seigneur Noir des Sith Dark Plagueis, passa secrètement commande d'une armée de soldats clones grâce aux fonds du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique représenté par Hego Damask alors l'identité secrète de Dark Plagueis. Guerre des Clones Les soldats de la Grande Armée de la République furent pour la première fois engagés dans la Guerre des Clones lors de la Bataille de Geonosis où ils mirent aisément l'armée de la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants en déroute mais commencèrent une guerre de trois ans. Durant la guerre, plusieurs Jedi comme Bardan Jusik jugèrent que l'Ordre utilisait les clones comme des esclaves en ne leur donnant aucune permission et en les obligeant à combattre sans cesse. Ces comportements poussèrent plusieurs Jedi dont Jusik à quitter l'Ordre durant la guerre. Au cours de la guerre, le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine s'empara du pouvoir de la Grande Armée de la République et l'arracha des mains des Jedi.''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman) Par la suite, il utilisa les soldats clones pour détruire l'Ordre Jedi en entamant la Grande Purge Jedi qui conduisit à la création de l'Empire Galactique et à la réorganisation de la Grande Armée dans le Corps des Stormtroopers. Peu avant la fin de la guerre, le Décret de Gouvernance des Secteurs fut instauré, plaçant des gouverneurs armés de leur propre force de clones sur chaque planète de la République. Ce décret créa également le rang de Moff et de gouverneur sectoriel, proposition fortement contestée par la Délégation des 2000 mais vite acceptée par le Sénat, permettant l'installation des nouveaux gouverneurs et de leur régiment de soldats clones sur leur monde rapidement.Star Wars : Tout sur La Revanche des Sith Réorganisation Impériale Après l'Ordre 66 et la Purge Jedi, un grand nombre de clones déserta la Grande Armée dont un grand nombre de soldats d'élite provenant des Brigades des Opérations Spéciales comme de l'Escouade Omega ou du [[Commando de Reconnaissance Avancée de classe Null|Commando de Reconnaissance Avancée de classe Null]]. Puis avec l'avènement de l'Empire, les soldats de la Grande Armée de la République furent dispatchés dans les nouvelles forces armées Impériales. Les soldats qui refusèrent de ployer le genou devant l'autorité de l'Empereur furent considérés comme des déserteurs et traités comme tels : traqués puis exécutés.Crépuscule Jedi Durant la Guerre Civile Galactique, les soldats clones issus du lignage génétique de Jango Fett représentaient environ un tiers de l'ensemble des Stormtroopers de l'Empire mais on ignore combien il en restait à la fin de la Guerre Civile Galactique.Star Wars Insider 96 Par la suite et à cause des soldats non clones au sein des forces armées Impériales, plusieurs clones originaux comme le Commandant Cody considérèrent rapidement le Corps des Stormtroopers Impériaux comme un affront à l'héritage de la Grande Armée. Organisation et structure de commandement Commandement La Grande Armée de la République et l'entièreté des forces militaires de la République Galactique furent créées après que le Sénat Galactique ait voté les pleins pouvoirs au Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, lui accordant au passage les titres de Commandant Suprême et de Commandant en chef des forces armées Républicaines.Ordre 66 Au-delà de la figure de chef de Palpatine, les aspects exécutifs de la Grande Armée de la République étaient gérés par le Département de la Défense et par le Conseil Consultatif du Conseil de Guerre. La supervision législative était quant à elle assurée par le Comité de Surveillance Militaire du Sénat Galactique.The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Enfin, le commandement opérationnel direct de la Grande Armée et de la Marine Républicaine était assuré par le Haut Commandement de la RépubliqueThe New Essential Chronology qui était supervisé par le Bureau du Chef de la Défense. Les quartiers généraux de la Grande Armée se situaient sur Coruscant au sein des quartiers généraux de commandement.Triple Zéro Administration Les quartiers généraux de commandement de Coruscant géraient un grand nombre de branches administratives de la Grande Armée. Approvisionnement et logistique La logistique des terrains de guerre était assurée par le Bureau d'Approvisionnement pour la Défense de la République qui était en communication directe et continue avec les bataillons logistiques de la Grande Armée. La plupart des usines et bâtiments de la Grande Armée de la République furent construits par des droïdes Kaminoens.Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic Recherche et innovation La recherche et le développement des technologies militaires était assurée par le Département de Recherche des Armes Militaires. Sécurité Intérieure L'une des principales branches de la Grande Armée était le Commandement de la Sécurité Intérieure qui s'occupait de la sécurité de la planète-capitale Coruscant. Il contrôlait notamment la Garde de Coruscant qui arborait des armures aux marques rouges.Le Labyrinthe du mal Après l'avènement de l'Empire, les Shock trooper clones de la Garde de Coruscant furent dispatchés au sein du Bâtiment du Sénat et du Bâtiment des bureaux du Sénat pour intimider les sénateurs afin que la transition vers le nouveau gouvernement Impérial se passe sans débordements. Organisation tactique La Grande Armée de la République était divisée en plusieurs Ordres de Bataille : d'un part les forces régulières et d'une autre part les forces spéciales. La structure des forces régulières resta inchangée pendant la Guerre des Clones et fut même réutilisée au sein de l'Empire. Les forces spéciales étaient cependant très indépendantes et les commandos clones effectuaient des missions spécifiques qui ne nécessitaient presque jamais l'aide des Jedi. Structure de l'armée régulière Au cours de la guerre, nombre de soldats clones trouvèrent la mort ou furent inaptes à combattre. Cependant, une loi fut votée au Sénat Galactique autorisant le financement de 5 millions d'unités clones supplémentaires qui furent déployées vers la fin de la Guerre des Clones. Personnels opérationnels *'Jedi' : **Haut Général Jedi : membres du Haut Conseil Jedi en charge du commandement de l'une des dix armées de Système. **Général Jedi Supérieur : Maîtres Jedi en charge du commandement de l'une des dix armées de Secteur. **Général Jedi : Maîtres et Chevaliers Jedi en charge du commandement d'un corps d'armée ou d'une légion. **Commandant Jedi : Padawans en charge du commandement d'un régiment ou d'un bataillon. *'Militaires du rang' : **Général de brigade : haut rang hiérarchique désiré notamment par Meebur Gascon. En charge des brigades sur le terrain ou de hautes fonctions administratives. **Colonel : haut rang hiérarchique détenu par Meebur Gascon, héros de la bataille de Geonosis. *'Soldats clones' : **Commandant clone maréchal : rang le plus haut accessible pour un soldat clone en charge d'un corps d'armée. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques jaunes et à leurs huit macarons d'insigne arrangés en deux rangées parallèles de quatre macarons chacune. **Commandant clone supérieur : soldat clone en charge d'une légion ou d'une brigade. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques jaunes et à leurs six macarons d'insigne arrangés en deux rangées parallèles horizontales de trois macarons chacune. **Commandant clone régimentaire : soldat clone en charge d'un régiment. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques jaunes et à leurs quatre macarons d'insigne arrangés en une unique rangée horizontale. **Commandant clone de bataillon : soldat clone en charge d'un bataillon. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques jaunes et à leurs deux macarons d'insigne arrangés en une unique rangée verticale. **Major clone : soldat clone commandant en second d'un bataillon. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques rouges et à leurs quatre lignes verticales parallèles d'insigne. **Capitaine clone : soldat clone en charge d'une compagnie. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques rouges et à leurs trois lignes verticales parallèles d'insigne. **Lieutenant clone : soldat clone en charge d'une section. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques bleues et à leurs deux lignes verticales parallèles d'insigne. **Lieutenant clone en second : soldat clone commandant en second d'une section. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques bleues et à leur unique ligne verticale d'insigne. **Sergent-major clone : soldat clone au sein d'une section. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques vertes et à leurs quatre chevrons d'insigne. **Sergent clone : soldat clone en charge d'une escouade. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs marques vertes et à leurs trois chevrons d'insigne. **Caporal clone : soldat clone au sein d'une escouade. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leurs deux chevrons d'insigne. **Soldat clone : soldat de base de la Grande Armée. Ces clones étaient reconnaissables à leur unique chevron d'insigne. **Cadet clone : rang réservé aux nouveaux soldats clones encore en formation. Équipement Armes de mêlée *Bâton : arme utilisée pour les arrestations *Bâton électrique : arme énergétique utilisée par les soldats clones anti-émeute dans les centres de détention républicains *Bouclier anti-émeute clone : bouclier destiné aux soldats clones anti-émeute *Bouclier anti-blaster clone : bouclier destiné à la protection sur les champs de bataille *Vibrolame articulatoire Katarn : arme blanche rétractable montée sur toutes les [[Armure commando de classe Katarn|armures commandos de classe Katarn]] Blasters à répétition *Blaster à répétition lourd EWHB-12 : arme lourde automatique montée sur trépied *Canon blaster Z-6Galaxy at War : mitrailleuse automatique *Chain gun : arme lourde automatique utilisée notamment par les Marines Galactiques *Quadriblaster à tir alternatif : arme lourde automatique plus puissante que le canon blaster Z-6 Explosifs *Détonateur thermique codé à noyau de Baradium : explosif situé sur chaque armure de soldat clone *Détonateur thermique de classe A : explosif notamment utilisé par les grenadiers clones *Détonateur thermique V-1 *Grenade à fragmentation *Grenade EMP *Grenade à impulsion de polarité réversible *Grenade ioniqueThe Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Grenade V-6 Haywire *Mine antipersonnel HX2 *Pack explosif *Ruban de détonateurs thermiques Fusils blaster *Carabine blaster DC-15S''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) : carabine blaster de base des soldats clones *Carabine furtive DC-19 : carabine blaster destinée aux Shadow trooper clones *Fusil à pompe DP-23 : arme privilégiée pour les combats rapprochés *Fusil de soldat clone nageur : fusil blaster amphibie destiné aux soldats clones nageurs *Fusil blaster DC-15A : fusil blaster de base des soldats clones *Fusil blaster WESTAR-M5 : fusil blaster destiné aux soldats d'élite (soldats CRA par exemple) *Fusil sniper DC-15XStar Wars: BattlefrontStar Wars: Battlefront II : arme de référence des snipers clones *Fusil blaster DC-17m : fusil blaster modulable destiné aux commandos clones Lanceurs d'engins *Lance-grenades *Lance-missiles portatif PLX-1 * *Lance-missiles PTL MiniMag *Lance-roquettes RPS-6 *Mortier d'infanterie Lance-flammes *Lance-flammes X-42 BT : arme destinée aux flame troopers Matériel de support *Cutter à fusion F-187 *Réacteur dorsal JT-12 *Macrojumelles Perturbateurs plasmiques et armes énergétiques *[[Perturbateur plasmique "Phoenix II"|Perturbateur plasque "Phoenix II"]] *[[Perturbateur plasmique "DN bolt caster"|Perturbateur plasmique "DN bolt caster"]] : arme anti-droïde de référence *Lanceur EMP : arme destinée aux Jet trooper clones Pistolets blaster *Blaster DC-17 : pistolet blaster de base pour les soldats clones *Pistolet blaster DC-15s : pistolet blaster destiné aux commandos clones Apparitions *''La Biographie d'Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett 1 : Apprenti Mercenaire'' *''Boba Fett: Part 1: Survival'' *Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones *''Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones'' (bande-dessinée) *''Star Wars épisode II : L'Attaque des Clones'' (roman jeunesse) * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (jeu vidéo) *''Contact Zéro'' *''Boba Fett 2 : Crossfire'' *''République 49 : Le Sacrifice'' *''Boba Fett 3 : Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett 4 : Hunted'' *''République 50 : La Défense de Kamino'' *''République 51-52 : Le nouveau visage de la Guerre'' *''Jedi 1 : Le Schisme'' * *''Jedi 2 : Patte de velours'' *''Triple Zéro'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *''République 54 : Fugitif'' *''Jedi 3 : Aayla Secura'' *''Point de rupture'' *''Jedi 4 : Dooku'' *''Tempête sur Cestus'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' * *''True Colors'' *''République 55-58 : Dernier combat sur Jabiim'' *''Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''République 60 : De haine et de peur'' *''République 61 : Sans issue'' *''République 62 : No Man's Land'' *''Jedi 5 : Jedi'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *''The Clone Wars'' (roman) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Les Héros de la République'' *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Partie III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''L'armée secrète de Dooku'' *"Inside Job"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.1 *"Keep the Faith"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.2 *"The Droid Deception"—''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK'' 6.4 *''The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny'' *''République 64 : Liens de sang'' *''République 65-66 : Démonstration de Force'' *''République 67 : Immortel'' *''Chirurgiens de l'espace'' *''Guérisseuse Jedi'' *''République 68 : Né pour combattre'' *''Général Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Yoda : Sombre Rencontre'' * *''République 69-71 : Les Cuirassés de Rendili'' *''Obsession'' *''Boba Fett 5 : A New Threat'' *''Ordre 66'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Le Labyrinthe du mal'' *''République 74-77 : Le Siège de Saleucami'' *Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (bande-dessinée) *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman) *''Star Wars épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' (roman jeunesse) *''République 81-83 : Trahison'' *''République 79-80 : Vers l'Inconnu'' *''Dark Lord : L'Ascension de Dark Vador'' *''République 78 : Loyautés, l'Avènement de Vador'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Crépuscule Jedi'' *''Commando Impérial : la 501e'' *''The Last of the Jedi 1 : The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi 2 : Dark Warning'' *''À son image'' *''La Biographie de Dark Vador'' * *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * * *''Luke Skywalker et l'Ombre de Mindor'' *''Legacy 23 : Guerre Totale'' }} Apparition non-canonique *''Star Wars : Les Héros de la Galaxie'' Sources *Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars : Tout sur L'Attaque des Clones'' *''Star Wars : L'Attaque des Clones : Plans Secrets des Vaisseaux et Engins de l'Épisode II'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars : La Revanche des Sith : Plans Secrets des Vaisseaux et Engins de l'Épisode III'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars : Les hauts lieux de l'action'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars : Vaisseaux et Engins de la Saga : Les Plans Secrets'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *[http://www.rebelscum.com/TCW26clone41st.asp Hasbro's 41ème Corps d'élite review on Rebelscum.com] *''Galaxy at War'' *''The Written Word'' * *''Le Livre des Sith'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars : L'Encyclopédie Absolue : Édition Enrichie'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * *''Les Carnets de l'Empire'' *''Forged in Battle'' }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Grande Armée de la République